twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing scenes- shot or not (table)
I've long been fascinated by what's missing in this movie. Using Allan Brown's two books, Steve P's website and other sources, I have tried to gather together all of the scenes, shot or not, that didn't make it into the movie. If anyone has any more info on any of this, I'd love to know about it. Or pics! These are full scenes. Lots of parts of scenes were cut. If some of a scene made it into the film, I haven't listed it here. (Sometimes only dialogue from a scene was saved such as when Howie first meets the chemist. If so, I counted that as part of the scene that ended up in the film.) Mainland scenes. My scene # shot? Pics? Description open N N Opening credits of snakes dissolving into yellowish froth. 1 Ullwater - Night N* N Opening credits dissolves into scum on Ullwater harbor surface at night.* (We have footage of Howie flying in to a an industrial city. Look at the background and you hear the tugboat horn... That's during the day. Then a shot of him and McTaggart in the police car at night. I think that footage came from this scene...) 2 Ullwater - Night Y Y Howie and McTaggart in police car*, hear music from pub (pics), go in, Howie slams piano cover down cover. 3 Ullwater - Night ? ? cut to another pub, Howie stops a game of darts. 4 Ullwater - Night Y Y As Howie and McTaggart leave pub, see prostitute. 5 Ullwater - Day N N Postman handing out police letters to householder, butcher, publican. - Ullwater, Day (Kirkcudbright, where the A 755 crosses the River Dee) N Y The man that was supposed to jump off a bridge (From Brown ibook, 2nd Ed, pg 304) “There was another rest day on 18 November before the crew plunged into the final week of filming. This passed off unremarkably. There was one curious interlude: a local man, Jimmy Kirkpatrick, was approached by crew members to appear in a scene in which, dressed in a dinner jacket and acting at his wit’s end, he walked across a bridge then jumped into the river fully clothed. The scene was abandoned the next day when weather conditions turned bad and because the river was at half-tide at the scheduled time. It is difficult to explain what this scene represented, for who on Summerisle would be wearing evening dress? Certainly there is no reference to it in the script." 6 Day (shot at Greyfriers Church, Kirkcudbright) Y Y Church scenes Howie takes communion, etc. that ended up in the movie. 7 Day, (") ? N After church, the butcher’s wife says hello to Howie. The butcher moves her away, complaining that Howie sent him a fine. Howie’s fiance’ remarks - “My dear – a policeman's lot is not a happy one.” Steve P mentions that Allan Brown has seen pictures of a female midget “in twin-set” talking to Robin Hardy dressed as a minister which Steve P thinks might or might not be involved in this scene. The above then picks up with scene 2 from the Shaffer script, the postman and McTaggart talking about Howie. Scenes that take place after known footage. Shot number and description Shot? Pics? Plot info 7 EXT HARBOUR OF ULLWATER — DAY Y N Two fisherman hope Howie won't come back as he flies out. 23 INT: LANDING ABOVE SWEET SHOP - DAY Y N top of the stairs at May Morrison's to look for clues 24 INT: MR. AND MRS. MORRISON'S BEDROOM - DAY Y N searches through their room 25 INT: LANDING — DAY Y N crosses landing to Myrtle's room 26 INT: MYRTLE'S BEDROOM — DAY Y Y searches through Myrtle's room/clothes 27 INT: PARLOUR OF SWEET SHOP — DAY N Y confronts Mrs Morrison about older child's clothes 28 EXT: HILL ROAD ON SUMMERISLE - LATE AFTERNOON N ? rides bicycle to Mrs Grimmonds, past apple orchards 29 EXT: A FLAT ROAD ON SUMMER ISLE - LATE AFTERNOON N N orchards change and he sees Druid God Cernunnos (man with horns) staring out at us "from a bas-relief half buried in the spring flowers of the roadside bank." (Brown, ibid, 461) 30 EXT: COUNTRY COTTAGE -- EVENING Y Mrs Grimmond’s 31 31 EXT‘. ROAD ON SUMMERISLE — EVENING N N on the ride back to May Morrison's, sees the Boobrie bird topiary 32 32 EXT: MAY MORRISON'S SWEET SHOP - NIGHT Y N returns bicycle to Mrs Morrison's 36 36 INT: THE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN - NIGHT Y ? wrestling match (We see the end of it as Howie bursts into the bar after seeing the orgy.) 38 38 EXT: MAIN STREET - NIGHT ? N Main St. as he hears groans of orgy (Maybe have a quick shot…) 40 40 INT: THE PASSAGE OUTSIDE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN ~ NIGHT Y N Howie collects himself after seeing the orgy. 41 41 INT: BAR OF GREEN MAN - NIGHT HOWIE'S P.O.V. Y ? wrestling match turns into dance 42 42 INT: THE PASSAGE OUTSIDE THE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN —NIGHT Y N Howie hastily closes the door of the bar, and makes his way up the stairs to his bedroom. 49 49 EXT: MAIN STREET LEADING TO GREEN - MORNING Y N looking towards Green 50 50 EXT: GREEN MAN - MAIN STREET - MORNING Y N cont of above 51 51 EXT: THE MAIN STREET - MORNING N ? villagers say "Hi" as Howie walks to school 62 EXT: THE MAIN ENTRANCE OF THE CHURCH - DAY Y N slams door and leaves church, through gate 63 EXT: GRAVEYARD OF CHURCH LOOKING TOWARDS LYCHGATE - DAY Y N hears grave digger 64 EXT: DEEP OPEN GRAVE BEHIND YEW TREE - DAY Y N talks with grave digger about the Hand of Glory 72 A Y N partial scene with Dr Ewan 74 INT: HALLWAY PUBLIC LIBRARY - DAY 76 INT; HALLWAY OF LIBRARY - DAY Y N hallway of public library as Howie goes into library and then to registrar’s office 78 78 EXT: THE HIGH STREET OUTSIDE THE GREEN MAN - DAY Y N A gillie offers a ride to the castle. 84 INT: LABORATORY - DAY 85 EXT: EXPERIMENTAL LABORATORY - DAY Y Y Y Y stills for both!, interior and exterior (orchard) experimental laboratory. Long speech about apples here. 111 INT: SITTING ROOM OF HOUSE - DAY Y N barges into a house, child with hare mask isn't Rowan 115 INT: WOMEN‘S HAIRDRESSING SALON — DAY Partially? Y hairdresser’s 119 INT: REFRIGERATED APPLE STORE — DAY 120 EXT: APPLE STORE - SIDE STREET - DAY N N interior and exterior of the apple store ~127 - Day Y (Cutler says yes) N Dream sequence from Steve P's site Ian Cutler 'One such scene is the 'Dream' sequence which Ian can remember parts of quite clearly. He believes that this was filmed when Sgt Howie is sleeping, whilst the Hand of Glory burns. During the dream, which is a kaleidoscope of images, a huge egg-shaped stone is revolving faster and faster. Also the woman in the churchyard who is feeding the baby has the egg in her hand and crushes it.' ...'Gary Carpenter, remembers similarly: "I have a vivid memory of having to score a phenomenally complex dream sequence for Howie, which was like post-scoring an animation, it was so intricate. The fades and dissolves and extensive use of library footage for this sequence seriously dented the budget. Despite Robin Hardy's enthusiasm for it and its inclusion in what I assumed at the time to be 'The Director's Cut', I have never seen reference made to it again and it is in no existing version of the film.' 131 EXT: THE GREEN - DAY 132 EXT: HIGH STREET — DAY Y N procession on THE GREEN, procession on the High St 136 EXT: GORGE LEADING DOWN TO THE BEACH - EVENING POV CLIFF Y N procession leads through gorge, LS brings it to a halt. (Then have Chop Chop sequence there, rather than Stonehenge.)